A conventional mobile device, such as a smartphone, inserted with a Secure Digital (SD) memory card enables a user to make a payment via mobile payment. Taking Taiwanese Patent No. I537851 as an example, the conventional mobile device in combination with the SD memory card undergoes processes of verification and authorization so as to be utilized to make a payment according to information stored in the SD memory card.